The “Do-it-Yourself” trend has triggered the development of a broad range of tools and accessories, books, television programs and websites for sectors such as home repair, auto care and repair, crafts and decorations and gardening. The sectors that have taken off the most are that of home and auto repair.
While performing these types of tasks, it is not uncommon for the Do-it-Yourselfer to perform a manual task in an area of limited light that requires the use of both hands. However, attempting to use a flashlight while working with both hands becomes quite a challenge. Typically this means having to try and balance the flashlight under one's chin, hold it in one's mouth, or sit it upon a nearby object to allow the use of both hands to perform the task while having the necessary light to see properly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which temporary task lighting can be provided in the area immediately around a user's hands without the inherent disadvantages. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,289 filed by Smith discloses an illuminated hand cover assembly. This patent does not appear to disclose a half-finger glove with a removable attachable illumination means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,397 filed by Raz discloses a glove with an integrated light. This patent does not appear to disclose a half-finger glove with a removable attachable illumination means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,142 filed by Gyori discloses a nighttime glove. This patent does not appear to disclose a half-finger glove with a removable attachable illumination means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,235 filed by Mayo discloses a light emitting glove. This patent does not appear to disclose a half-finger glove with a removable attachable illumination means nor does this patent appear to disclose a removably attached light source located on the dorsal surface of the glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,105 filed by Koenen discloses a work glove and illuminator assembly. This patent does not appear to disclose a disclose a half-finger glove with a removable attachable illumination means nor does this patent appear to disclose a removably attached light source located on the dorsal surface of the glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,368 filed by Huff discloses a hand-mounted illuminating device. This patent does not appear to disclose a clam shell shaped illumination device that is removably attached and that provides a conical light pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,892 filed by Lambert discloses a hand-mounted aviation night vision illuminating device. This patent does not appear to disclose a half-finger glove with a removable attachable illumination means.
The prior art appears to disclose various illumination devices designed to be affixed to a user's hand or fingers. The prior art does not appear to disclose a half-finger glove with a removably attached illumination device.